


A secret threat...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [147]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, John and Mary's Wedding, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft's Meddling, Mycroft-centric, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft is having a little chat with Mary...





	A secret threat...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Mary was sitting at the kitchen table when Mycroft Holmes enters the flat.

“Sorry Mr. Holmes, Sherlock and John are not here…” She frowns apologetically. “Something about paperwork they need to sign at the Yard.”

Sherlock's brother smiles, he was the one who created the diversion. “I know, Miss Morstan…” The stress that the man puts on her name wasn’t lost to the woman.

 _Oh… this is the time._ She rises from her chair. “What do you want, Holmes?” She asks, her voice equal and measured.

“Just a warning, Miss…  _Morstan_ , take care how you go nowadays, if you hurt anyone, anyone, I will find you. And I will  _destroy_  you.” The business approach of the discussion was chilling, even for an experienced mercenary. “My brother seems to like you, he's always loved crusades and damsels in distress, so I won’t do anything for now, but I will… keep tabs on you.”

Pointing at the wedding invitation, he adds with a smirk. “You’ll understand that I will unfortunately not be able attend the festivities.” He sighs sadly. “Doctor Watson is a good man and I am a little bit disgusted by all this… affair.”

After one last look at the blasted woman who nearly single-handedly destroyed his brother's heart.  _If only I could simply have her killed!_ , Mycroft leaves the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I don't like Christmas, but lol :-)
> 
> Of course all this is before Mary-the-poor-evil shot Sherlock!


End file.
